Talk:Utatane Piko/@comment-34606486-20180703194235/@comment-53539-20180812092906
I don't get angry at all, I just question things and how serious a person is about a character when they have to resort to rewriting things to suit their desires. You can't go up to a random person in the street and do that, say to them something like "you like My Little Pony now!" and have them instantly from then on like My Little Pony. Thats not how things work in the real world and the idea that people do this for non-real things does make me wonder a lot about certain elements of that person. You are basically not accepting that character for what it is and *have* to rewrite it to like it. That to me is just sad at best. Headcanons shouldn't have to rewrite a character but just fill in the blanks, because otherwise you risk just doing that. Unable to accept a character at all. I've encountered people who do this to a extreme Take for instance Kai from Beyblade, I met other Beyblade fans who liked Kai for just how he looks... Nothing else. So when they re-wrote his character for fanfiction, you were dissatisfied because "that wasn't Kai... that was an OC wearing Kai's skin" feeling came over you. In short, headcanon that rewrites a character is called "OOC" and its listed under "bad fanfiction" writing taboos. Edit; BTW, the Beyblade fandom is really corrupt in the head... Most fanficition was normally 1/3 child-rape stories back in the 2000-2004 period. So the Vocaloid fanfiction isn't that bad at least. shudders. Edit; BTw, just remembered something from the MLP:FIM fandom... I've also seen peoples own headcanons spoil the canon for themselves and leave them unable to accept the canon. I've also see headcanons get treated like canon. I've seen shows that used a particular storyline that destroyed headcanons causing fans to bite at the creators of book, game or TV show or leave. If we want to talk headcanon, I've been on the net since 1998/9, I've been in lots of different fandoms and am 34 years old. I've seen headcanons become poisonous in a few communities as well, so I don't consider "headcanons" at "harmless", as they can get put of control. True most of the time they aren't taken seriously, but honestly... Make what you will of this situation, but I'm not angry at all. I just have "been around the block" and have seen or know things and have a different POV on the situation. It got to the point in my days of Beyblade I was saying "we're watching the same show... right?" to other fans. Ultimately, when it came to teenage fanfiction writers and headcanons, a lot of it was hormones and they saw a cute character, they just wanted that character to be more "their type". As an adult... I just prefer diversity myself now and I don't rewrite. We have a set of characters that includes an Angel, monsters, an elf, two fairies, etc... I don't want to rewrite myself what we have because what we have is better then whatever I could rewrite it to... And honestly... I'm sick of badly written headcanons and fanfiction after 18 years of the net myself. I'm not spoiling it for anyone either, its just I'm putting it all in perspective here entirely. :-/